megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Count to Three!
Count to Three! or Count to Three!! is the fourth episode of MegaMan NT Warrior anime. Summary The episode starts off with NumberMan.EXE defeating a NetNavi with his dice attack and Higsby taking his Battle Chip, an M-Cannon with a Rarity Level of three. Later, while Lan is late for school, he bumps into Higsby and makes him drop all of his Battle Chips. After being scolded by Ms. Mari, she introduces Mr. Higsby, a lecturer from Den University. He is supposed to be lecturing about Virus Busting, but gets off topic and rants about having strong Battle Chips. He is then reminded by Mayl to stay on topic. Outside Sal notices and recognizes Higsby. After school, Yai shows off her new treehouse which is also a 3D Netbattling system. There, Glyde.EXE challenges Roll.EXE, Megaman.exe, and GutsMan.EXE. Lan accepts, But Dex tells Lan that he's going first. Gutsman throws a GutsPunch at Glyde.EXE, While Glyde uses the Life Aura Battle Chip to protect him, Then Glyde easily beats Gutsman by using the Hero Sword Battle Chip. After Gutsman's battle, Megaman is about to start his. However, Higsby and NumberMan have hacked the system and now seek Yai's rare Battle Chips. Higsby asks Ms. Mari about Yai, reminding her of the newspaper meeting which causes her to be grateful to him. He is embarrassed and develops a crush on her. The Next day after school, Lan is late to the school's newspaper club meeting. Meanwhile, NumberMan and Higsby hack the school's system and lock Ms. Mari, Mayl, Dex and Yai inside. He forces Yai to battle him for her Battle Chips. and she loses. Despite having rare chips, she used Hero Sword right off the bat, allowing NumberMan to counterattack. When Lan arrives and sends MegaMan to intervene, he is locked out by the school security system. NumberMan pummels Glyde with dice while MegaMan stands helpless. Yai then uses the Life Aura Battle Chip to protect him, But it's npo use, Even with the Battle Chip, Glyde is nearly beat. Maylu and the others deduce the identity of NumberMan's operator as Mr. Higsby due to his knowledge of computer systems and Chip obsession. But, Higsby denies being part of the WWW. Then, Maylu and Roll realize that there is a password for the firewall. Ms. Mari forgot the password and clue. Roll searches the data in the firewall, but NumberMan then releases a bunch of viruses at her. MegaMan deletes them and Roll finds out that the clue is the number of doves in school. He has to count the number of doves, then the number of rackets and then the number of potted plants. He loses count of the flowers, but Sal tells him the answer. The codes are 34, 63, and 665. NumberMan rolls triple 6's on his dice just as MegaMan gets access and uses Area Steal. He then uses Wide Sword, cuts through the dice and is about to delete him, but NumberMan begs for mercy. Higsby begs for forgiveness and realizes the error of his ways when he recalls his first rare Battle Chip. He is forgiven, but quits his job as a teacher. When Lan is running to school thinking he is late, Higsby reveals that he opened a Chip Shop. But, it turns out that Lan was running to school on a Saturday. Characters *Lan *MegaMan.EXE *Sal *Masa *Ms. Mari *NumberMan.EXE *Higsby *Roll.EXE *Mayl *Dex *GutsMan *Yai *Glyde.EXE Battle Chips *M-Cannon *GutsPunch *Life Aura *Hero Sword *Area Steal *Wide Sword Viruses *Drain Trivia *While cracking the firewall, Roll says "Rock and Roll", a possibly intentional reference to MegaMan and Roll's original names, as well as a genre of music. ---- Previous Episode | Next Episode ---- de:Eins, zwei, drei Category:MegaMan NT Warrior episodes